


Reglas del Matrimonio

by Cuteneechan86



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Recién casados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuteneechan86/pseuds/Cuteneechan86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku está tratando de acostumbrarse a su nueva vida de casado y a sus reglas. Cuando Chi-Chi lo echa de casa después de otro rechazo, él busca un consejo. ¿Entenderá lo que su esposa quiere de él? Goku descubrirá que tiene deseos propios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Consejos y Decisiones

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama creó DB, y no tengo intenciones de alegar lo contrario. ¡Demos gracias al maestro!

"Vete" A su nueva fuerza le siguió una oleada de nuevas lágrimas.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? No lo entiendo" Confundido como nunca, y eso es mucho decir, Goku no podía hacer más que mirar a su prometida. Corrección. Su esposa. Aún no comprendía totalmente por qué tenía que llamarla así. ¿Qué diferencia había? Ya le había tomado bastante tiempo acostumbrarse a tener una  _prometida_ , y ahora tenía que aprenderse otro nombre. Esto era demasiado complicado. ¿Por qué no podía llamarla Chi-Chi y ya?

"No quiero verte en este momento. Es demasiado para mi." Tratando de disimular el llanto, respiró profundamente. "Lo he intentado tanto. TANTO!" Chi-Chi giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación, alejándose de él. "¿Sabes?, Realmente creí que podría hacer esto funcionar. Yo sabía que no eras un hombre común, y que tendría que explicarte ciertas cosas varias veces para que entendieras a qué me refería" Soltó una amarga risilla. "Pero pensé, simplemente, que si yo te gustaba lo suficiente, esto iba a funcionar." Su mano tembló sobre la manija de la puerta. "Pero supongo que no te gusto lo suficiente."

La puerta se abrió y se cerró en un instante, dejando a un Goku sin palabras, en la soledad de la sala de estar de su nueva casa. ¿Se suponía que se fuera de verdad? No tenía ni idea, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que Chi-Chi estaba muy molesta. Tenía que irse. Tal vez podría preguntarle a alguien y averiguar qué era lo que había pasado, porque estaba completamente perdido al respecto.

 

* * *

 

"¡Krilin! ¿Estás en casa? HOOOOOLAAAA" Kame House aun tenía las luces encendidas, así que decidió gritarle a su amigo. "¡Soy yo, Goku!"

La puerta de la casa se abrió y el pequeño artista marcial asomó la cabeza. "¿Goku? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el Monte Paoz?" Aún vestía sus shorts y una playera. En un movimiento, guió a su viejo amigo al interior de la casa.

"Si, ahí estaba, pero Chi-Chi me pidió que me fuera." Goku tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro, pero no sabía bien cómo explicar lo que había ocurrido. Se sentaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa en la sala y continuó "No sé por qué." Miró a su más querido amigo, rogando por su ayuda.

"¿Cómo que te pidió que te fueras? ¿Qué pasó?" Krilin estaba sorprendido. Goku apenas tenía alrededor de una semana de casado. Era muy poco tiempo para tener este tipo de problemas.

"Pues, todo pasó porque ella estaba usando una ropa muy delgada, y empezó a colgarse de mi brazo mientras yo trataba de hacer un poco de ejercicio antes de ir a dormir." Empezó a explicar. "Por cierto, ¿sabías que tenemos que dormir juntos? ¡En la misma cama! Es muy extraño porque tenemos dos cuartos. Es una de esas reglas de casados" Parecía muy conflictuado por las reglas de su nueva vida.

Krilin comenzaba a entender. "Si, ya veo, sigue" Estaba seguro de lo que ella trataba de hacer, pero…

"Entonces le dije que me hacía sentir incómodo. Ha estado haciendo lo mismo todo el tiempo desde que nos casamos, y me pone nervioso." Krilin tenía los ojos desorbitados. ¿De verdad estaba diciendo esto? "Primero solamente se colgaba, pero ahora…No lo entiendo. Siempre está demasiado cerca." Goku empezaba a sonar desesperado.

Respirando profundo y decidiendo que tenía el deber de guiar a su amigo a través de esto, Krilin inició la terapia. "Dime una cosa Goku" el chico del cabello alborotado volteó a ver a su amigo "¿al menos te gusta, o solamente te casaste con ella porque se lo prometiste? La expresión de Krilin era más seria que nunca.

Como si saliera de sus más profundos pensamientos, Goku respondió "Es la chica más bonita y fuerte que haya conocido" La convicción en sus palabras sorprendieron al otro luchador y lo dejó sin habla. "¿Eso es malo?" Ahora sí, Goku no entendía nada.

"¿Eh? ¿Malo? No, no, para nada es eso Goku, es sólo que…" Los ojos de Goku brillaban de honestidad "No importa. Sólo dime entonces, ¿dirías que te gusta de la misma forma en la que te gusta la comida?" Si, podría sonar tonto, pero estaba hablando con Goku, después de todo.

"Jajajaja. Krilin, no hagas bromas, ¿cómo puedo comparar a una persona con comida?" Rió divertido por la pregunta de su amigo. "Por un lado, como deliciosos platillos. Por el otro lado, ¡Chi-Chi es una persona que no puedo comer ni saborear!. Goku pensó que se suponía que él era el ingenuo, pero Krilin estaba tomando su puesto.

Krilin mostró una sonrisa malévola en ese momento. "¿Quién dijo que no puedes saborearla? ¿Quieres decir que nunca la has besado? ¿Ni una vez?" Su voz sonaba sugestiva.

"¿Eh? ¿Besado? Mmm no lo creo. ¿Eso es cuando me toma de la mano? Siempre que vamos al pueblo quiere hacerlo. Mmm ¿o tal vez cuando la toco accidentalmente mientras dormimos? Si eso es besar, entonces sí lo hemos hecho bastante. Te lo dije, estas reglas son raras." Estaba muy serio; era casi divertido mirarlo.

"Jajaja. No, Goku, nada de eso." Krilin rodaba en el piso ahogado en risa. Se calmó un poco, relajó su respiración y empezó a explicarle las cosas al inocente hombre frente a él. "Besar es cuando la tocas con los labios." Empezó.

"Aaaah, ¿te refieres a cuando hizo  _eso_  en el Torneo de Artes Marciales? Ahora que lo pienso, hizo lo mismo en nuestra boda." Parecía que Goku estaba empezando a entender. "¿Entonces besar es cuando uno pone sus labios sobre la mejilla de alguien?" repitió lo que acababa de aprender.

"De hecho, puedes 'poner tus labios' donde tú quieras ¡Esa es la mejor parte!" Krilin observó a su amigo, esperando cualquier señal de que estaba entendiendo el punto.

"Mmm ¿donde sea?" Estaba confundido otra vez. ¿Dónde se suponía que debía besarla? "Entonces, ¿dices que debo besarla?¿Es por eso que está tan enojada?" Sí, estaba empezando a entender.

"Mira Goku, ella ha estado tratando de acercarse a ti. Obviamente quiere tu atención de una forma más física, ¿sabes a qué me refiero?" Su pregunta fue seguida por un largo silencio. Estaba tratando de darlo tantas pistas como podía a su amigo, pero no sabía si sería suficiente.

"Creo que sí" Krilin sintió que podía saltar de gusto. Goku, por el contrario, parecía muy pensativo. "Te refieres a que tengo que dejarla acercarse a mí, aunque me haga sentir extraño." Suspiró. Esto iba a ser muy complicado.

"Pues sí, más o menos" Krilin dio un trago a la cerveza que había estado bebiendo, aparentemente, antes de que Goku llegara. "Más precisamente, digo que si quieres que te reciba de nuevo, tú tienes que acercarte a ella." Sonrió hacia su amigo y asintió con la cabeza, como contestando una pregunta silenciosa que Goku le hacía con los ojos _. ¿En verdad tenía que hacerlo?_

"¡Aaaaah, esto no suena fácil, Krilin!" Goku no sabía ni por dónde iniciar.

"Escúchame, y dime la verdad Goku." Krilin estaba serio de nuevo. "¿En verdad quieres regresar a tu casa?" Primera pregunta.

"Sí" Goku respondió sinceramente.

"Por qué?" Segunda pregunta.

Goku estaba perplejo _. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_  ¿Qué lo arrastraba de regreso a esa casa con la que no tenía nada que ver hasta hace unos días? "Porque quiero intentar estar con ella."

"¿Porque lo prometiste?" Tercera pregunta.

"Sí, porque lo prometí." Entonces recordó todas las aventuras que había pasado con Chi-Chi y se animó "Y porque ella lo vale" Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro.

Krilin sonrió también. "Muy bien. Entonces ve. Y recuerda que no será fácil porque, amigo mío, ella va a estar muy enojada."

"Si, lo sé. Gracias, amigo" Goku se levantó y caminó hacia la playa afuera de la casa. Krilin lo siguió. "supongo que simplemente tengo que intentarlo, ¿no? Aprender las reglas." Volteó a ver a su mejor amigo. "Es como entrenar para una nueva batalla" Le hizo su característico saludo y despegó. Tenía un nuevo reto esperándolo por delante.


	2. Acciones

"¿Chi-Chi? ¿Estás despierta?" Golpeó cuidadosamente la ventana de su habitación y llamó a su esposa casi en un susurro. No se atrevía a entrar a la casa. Si ella aún estaba enojada, seguro lo echaría de nuevo. "¿Chi-Chi?"

"Te escuché. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Su voz vino de la oscuridad del cuarto.

"No quiero que sigas enojada. ¿Podemos hablar?" Trató de mirar al interior, pero el encendido súbito de la luz lo cegó.

Chi-Chi estaba parada de espaldas a él. Su cabello largo y negro se mecía libremente sobre su espalda, debajo de sus hombros. Seguía usando aquella prenda tan delgada que lo había puesto nervioso, aunque ahora la cubría una bata igual de delgada. Ella se detuvo en la puerta de la recámara. "Voy a abrirte la puerta. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí?" Y entonces se alejó.

Recobrando el sentido, Goku corrió hacia la entrada de la casa. Ella abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar sin decir una sola palabra. Entonces cerró la puerta, pero no volteó a verlo. "¿Qué quieres decir, Goku? ¿Vas a decirme que todo esto fue un error y que es mi culpa por forzarte a casarte conmigo cuando ni siquiera sabías lo que era un matrimonio?" sollozó. "Ahórrame ese dolor, ¿quieres? Ya lo sé." Volvió a sollozar.

"Chi-Chi, eso no es verdad." Lamentaba de verdad causarle tanta tristeza. Estaba preparado para su enojo, incluso furia, ¿pero dolor? Goku sabía ahora lo que era sentirse como basura.

"¿Cómo puede no ser cierto?" Se giró para verlo. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Incluso Goku pudo notar que había estado llorando. Probablemente desde que se había marchado. Otro aguijón perforó su pecho. "Todo fue mi culpa" Ella sonrió amargamente. "Fui  _yo_  quien te siguió al Torneo;  _Yo_  me colgué de tus brazos;  _Yo_  te forcé a buscar ese maldito abanico;  _Yo_  he intentado hacerte quererme, o incluso amarme." Inhaló profundamente "¿Qué parte de esto no es mi culpa?"

"Tú no me forzaste a nada." Dio unos pasos hacia ella. Algo lo atraía inevitablemente. ¿Acaso era culpa? "Decidí casarme contigo por mi propia cuenta. ¡Y decidí regresar aquí yo mismo también!"

"No me hagas reír." Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara. "Yo sé que eres un hombre que honra su palabra" Lo miró intensamente. "Sé que estás atado por las promesas que has hecho. Pero en este momento te libero de ellas. Ya no debes cargar con ese peso sobre tus hombros." Chi-Chi respiraba con dificultad debido a un nudo que se había formado en su garganta y no parecía querer desaparecer.

"Esas promesas no son tuyas para tomarlas de mí." Él dio otro paso hacia adelante y ella dio algunos pasos hacia atrás "Y sí, estoy atado a ellas." Ella se estremeció ante su mirada "Pero eso es solamente porque creo que lo vale" Otro paso hacia adelante y otro hacia atrás. Olvida la culpa. Había algo más intenso atrayendo su cuerpo más y más cerca a la delgada figura delante de él. Verla llorar estaba clavando una espada en su corazón. Escuchar sus palabras lo hacían sentir miserable. No quería que le quitara su razón de estar ahí.

De pronto lo entendió.  _¡No quiero una salida!¡No quiero irme!_  Todo lo que estaba buscando era la forma de quedarse ahí, y la iba a encontrar. Otro paso lo acercó más. Chi-Chi estaba acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared. Lucía tan frágil e inocente que Goku no pudo resistirse. En un impulso, rozó su mejilla con sólo dos dedos, quitando una solitaria lágrima del rostro de la chica. "Chi-Chi, escúchame" Ella lo miró al instante "Eres la mujer más fuerte que he conocido, y quiero que este  _matrimonio_  funcione porque creo que  _tú_  lo vales todo." Con su otra mano tomó y acarició su rostro. "Estoy aquí por ti."

Chi-Chi ya no lloraba, pero sus sollozos aún se oían en la habitación. "Ya veo. Otra vez es por  _mí_ , ¿no es así?" Ella tomó sus manos y las quitó suavemente de su rostro. "De nuevo es mi culpa que no tengas una razón para quedarte, una que sea tuya." Miró hacia abajo, completamente derrotada.

"Entonces, ayúdame a encontrar mi razón" Lentamente, la distancia se hizo menor hasta que podían sentir la respiración del otro. Chi-Chi estaba pegada a la pared y Goku la miraba desde arriba, como si fuera una torre. Con el dorso de la mano, acarició su rostro nuevamente, pero esta vez el movimiento mandó una corriente eléctrica por su extremadamente fuerte cuerpo. Ya no se sentía incómodo. El extraño sentimiento que lo acosaba cada vez que ella lo tocaba se transformó de pronto y sus instintos tomaron el control. Se encontró a sí mismo jadeando y observando la cara de la chica, el cual tenía a centímetros del suyo.

"Goku, no me hagas esto." Ella lo miraba, rogándole." No resistiré dos desilusiones en un día."

Cuando habló, la atención de Goku se enfocó en sus labios. ¿Qué había dicho Krilin sobre besar? Ah, claro. Goku se inclinó con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Goku?" No estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando. Con cada palabra, Goku sentía sus labios moviéndose cerca de su propia boca.

"No quiero desilusionarte Chi-Chi" Se estaba iniciando un incendio dentro de ambos. "En este momento, lo único que quiero es a ti, y verte sonreír otra vez."

Como si se tratara de un rayo, la energía producida por el roce de sus labios recorrió sus cuerpos. Lentamente, un poco torpe al principio, empezaron a mover sus labios contra los labios del otro. Saboreando, explorando nuevas sensaciones. Nunca antes habían besado a nadie. No así. La boca de Goku estaba ansiosa; Krilin había dicho que podía  _saborear_  a su esposa, pero no dijo que sería tan deliciosa. Esto era mucho mejor que cualquier platillo.

La cabeza de Chi-Chi daba vueltas; su cuerpo se movía guiado por el deseo. Deslizó sus manos hasta el pecho del luchador y se agarró con fuerza de su traje naranja, tratando de acercarlo más a ella. Él se sorprendió cuando sintió la presión. No creía que pudiera estar más cerca de una persona de lo que estaba en este momento.

De pronto, Chi-Chi se detuvo. Llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, lo suficiente como para poner un poco de distancia entre sus bocas y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. "Goku" ¿Acaso estaba ronroneando? "Eso fue…" sacudió su cabeza "Quiero decir, ¿qué ha cambiado? Hace unas hora no querías ni tocar mi brazo y ahora…" Sus ojos estaban llenos de esperanza. Quería que se él lo dijera.

"Perdóname, Chi-Chi. Yo no sabía." Ella lo miró, esperando una explicación más clara. Él suspiró.  _Aquí va_  "Es que no entendía lo que querías de mi. Ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba sintiendo yo mismo." Acarició su rostro dulcemente. "Cada vez que me tocabas o te acercabas, mi cuerpo se sentía extraño. Todo lo que podía pensar era en poner distancia entre nosotros. Tenía miedo." Ya, lo había dicho.

"¿Miedo? ¿De mi?" Si seguía mirándolo de esa forma, estaba seguro de que explotaría. ¿Cómo podía despertar tantas cosas dentro de él sin siquiera moverse?

"Miedo, porque no sabía qué hacer. No quería lastimarte, pero esta sensación dentro de mí se parecía más a un impulso violento que a mi deseo de protegerte." Su respiración se aceleraba a cada segundo.

Cuando ella sonrió, fue como recibir un golpe en el estómago. La mano que acariciaba su mejilla se enredó en sus cabellos y tomó un manojo de destellos oscuros con fuerza. Empezaba a sentir que perdía el control de nuevo. "Goku, no tienes nada que temer." Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca. Ella aún sostenía el traje de él entre sus dedos.  _Acércate_. "Ese es un sentimiento natural. Se llama pasión." Le susurró.

"Pasión." Él repitió la palabra, dándole el lugar indicado dentro de él. Podía sentirla perfectamente, quemándolo desde el interior. "Chi-Chi, ¿puedo besarte de nuevo?" Sus ojos suplicantes eran tan seductores como su voz enronquecida. Este hombre era todo lo que ella quería.

"Soy tu esposa Goku. Tuya." Estaba ronroneando de nuevo "Puedes hacer lo que tú quieras."

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. En un momento, Goku estaba sobre el rostro de la chica. Ya no estaba explorando, sino devorando cada milímetro de sus labios como si tuviera sólo un segundo para vivir. Su mano detrás de su nuca mantenía a la chica en su lugar. Su otra mano recorrió su cuerpo hasta su cintura. La delgada prenda que la cubría era demasiado suave y tentadora. Casi sintió pena cuando sujetó su cuerpo con toda su recién descubierta pasión y arrugó- o más bien rasgó- el sedoso material.  
 _Casi_ , como que si hubiera estado sano y en sus cabales, se habría sentido mal. Pero hace un rato que había perdido la cordura.

Chi-Chi se aferraba a su cuerpo como si fuera su propia vida. Sus pies volaban por encima del piso de la sala, siendo sujetada únicamente por la voluntad de su esposo y la pared a su espalda. Se sorprendió cuando sintió su lengua tocando su labio inferior y Goku aprovechó la oportunidad para probarla más profundamente. Toda, absolutamente toda.

Ella respondió al beso con felicidad. Después de unos segundos, él dejó ir su boca y comenzó a hacer un camino de besos ardientes sobre la línea de su mandíbula. Desde el pecho, Chi-Chi dejó salir una risotada que daba expresión a su alma. Echó su cabeza para atrás y le dio acceso a Goku para dibujar una línea de besos por su cuello. Estaba aprendiendo rápidamente cómo acelerar su pulso y hacerla gemir.

Fue entonces que ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Lo jaló hacia sí con determinación. "He soñado con esto tantas veces." Ella susurró en su oído y entonces suspiró. "Por favor dime que es real esta vez." Chi-Chi acarició su rostro con la mejilla y respiró el singular olor en su cabello. "Por favor."

Sus suaves murmullos rozando su oreja lo estaban llevando a los límites de cualquier control. Sin embargo, el triste tono de su voz le indicaba que ella lo necesitaba consciente. Aún ocupado con su cuello, separó su cara de ella por un momento. Miró el lugar en su delicado cuello donde había estado besando y succionando, y notó que se estaba poniendo un poco rojo _. ¿Le estoy dejando moretones?_  Y entonces se le ocurrió. Se abalanzó sobre su cuello de nuevo y sonrió sobre su piel cuando la escuchó gemir. "Esto no es ningún sueño, Chi-Chi." Besó y succionó más intensamente. "Te juro que soy real" succionaba y pasaba la lengua por su cuello una y otra vez "Y me estás volviendo loco" siguió besando hasta que sus quejidos se volvieron suaves gritos.

Goku volvió a reclamar posesión sobre su boca y Chi-Chi mordió vehementemente sus labios, obteniendo un gemido grave de su esposo que la hizo sonreír. Su beso subió de intensidad al mismo tiempo que él movía sus cuerpos lejos de la pared, aún sosteniéndola de la cintura. "La habitación" Dijo ella entre besos rápidos. "Vamos a la hab…" devoró sus labios de nuevo y caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto.

Cuando llegaron, Goku se sentó en la esquina de la cama. Ella estaba ahora completamente sentada sobre sus piernas y tomando el control. Era su turno probar y deleitarse del cuerpo de su esposo. El solo pensamiento de tenerlo, de que él fuera suyo, llenaba su cuerpo como si fuera un líquido caliente _. Siento que me mojo de verdad_  A medida que continuaban besándose, sentía el bulto que se formaba debajo de su punto sensible.  _Ah, Kamisama, lo deseo tanto_.

Un gemido escapó de ella cuando sus fuertes manos se deslizaron por sus muslos y apretaron, masajeando en su camino hasta su firme trasero. Chi-Chi dejó de moverse por el sorpresivo toque. Su cabello se escurría a los lados de su rostro y rozaba los pómulos de Goku mientras ella miraba desde arriba su sonrojo. "Mi esposa" su voz sonaba muy profunda. Subió suavemente una mano hasta su nuca y la atrajo para besarla. "Mía" Su sangre hervía con las palabras roncas de Goku, y su corazón se aceleró. Estaba sin aliento. Sus palabras habían dejado marcas candentes en su alma, de la misma forma que sus besos quemaban su cuerpo.

Goku bajó so mano al mismo lugar que la otra en las nalgas de Chi-Chi, las cuales apenas estaban cubiertas por la delgada pieza de lencería. Agarró la prenda y la jaló hacia arriba lentamente, nunca dejando ir la boca de su mujer hasta que tuvo que pasar el satín por su cabeza. Ella levantó gustosa los brazos y su cabello fluyó hacia abajo tan pronto como el camisón escapaba de su cuerpo. Con timidez, puso los brazos alrededor de sí misma, tratando de cubrirse. Él le sonrió dulcemente y tomó sus manos. "Quiero verte." No era una orden. Se lo estaba suplicando. Era tan hermosa.

Lentamente, ella quitó sus brazos de su pecho y lo miró. Lo siguiente que supo fue que él también se había quitado las playeras y ahora acariciaba su espalda. Dulcemente, él movió sus manos de arriba abajo; su roce le hacía cosquillas. Acercó su cabeza al pecho recién descubierto sin poder quitarle la vista de encima. "Increíble" susurró. Goku hizo lo que el instinto le dictaba y besó uno de sus suaves senos, nunca tan cariñosamente. Ella se arqueó, ocasionando que él tuviera más espacio para disfrutar de su cuerpo. Y así lo hizo. Y el bulto en sus pantalones se endurecía cada vez más.

"Ahhh, mmmmaah!" Chi-Chi estaba volando. El lugar entre sus piernas estaba muy mojado a estas alturas.

Entonces él cambió la posición, poniéndola sobre su espalda en la cama y sosteniéndose con sus manos por encima de ella. Le quitó las pantaletas sensualmente y ella cooperó con gusto. Fue entonces que ella alcanzó el punto sensible en sus pantalones y lo sobó tímidamente. Sus gruñidos le indicaron que era el movimiento correcto.

Goku se levantó y deshizo el nudo de sus pantalones, dejando caer todo lo que lo cubría al suelo para presentarse ante ella completamente desnudo. Ella se enderezó un poco y lo admiró con la boca abierta inconscientemente. La imagen delante de ella le estaba causando fuertes palpitaciones.

Caminó lentamente hacia la cama y la levantó ágilmente por la cintura. Se sentó de nuevo en la esquina y la estrechó contra su pecho tiernamente. La abrazó y acarició su pelo amorosamente. Con la cara sobre la cabeza de la chica, inhaló profundamente para robar toda su esencia y llenar sus sentidos. Ella cerró los ojos y se acurrucó. "Chi-Chi" el susurro venía del increíble hombre que la sostenía y entonces lo miró. Su mano tomó su fino rostro. "Eres hermosa" Goku estaba preservando cada detalle de su cara en la mente, hasta que se encontró con la mirada oscura de sus ojos. El deseo inundaba las órbitas del hombre, y ella lo notó. Goku se acercó a ella y comenzó el más dulce y sexy beso, moviéndose con ella a un ritmo lento, encontrando los puntos sensibles exactos.

Deseando estar con él, sintiendo la dureza de su cuerpo rozándose contra su muslo, Chi-Chi cruzó su pierna sobre el regazo de Goku y lo aprisionó entre sus extremidades, al mismo tiempo que echaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él sacudió su cabeza en sorpresa cuando sintió el pulso entre las piernas de Chi-Chi haciendo contacto con él y su más que obvia erección. Sus bocas se desconectaron por un instante. "Ah…Ah…Hah…" Chi-Chi jadeaba casi silenciosamente. Mordió su labio inferior y movió sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Frotándolo. Invitándolo.

Goku se abalanzó sobre ella para robar otro beso y sus dedos revolotearon por su espina hasta su delgada espalda baja. Ella se detuvo cuando Goku la tocó en el punto más sensible y húmedo de su cuerpo. Un gruñido se formó en su garganta, pero murió en la boca de Goku cuando éste acarició sus puntos cálidos. Ella gimió de nuevo. Más fuerte. Sus caderas se volvieron a mover. "Chi-Chi, no…no estoy seguro pero…" Jadeó "Necesito sentirte… en mi. En todo lo que soy." ¿Eso tenía sentido? "En este momento, quiero tenerte, quiero estar en ti. Te necesito." Sus ojos brillaron con pasión, rogándole.

"Yo también te quiero en mi."  _Ah ah ah_  el frote de sus puntos ardientes estaba enviando espasmos por todo su cuerpo. "Por favor Goku, te necesito ya."

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, él los acomodó sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella. Con un simple movimiento, nunca tan lento, se deslizó dentro de ella. "Ghaaa aaah" Sus gemidos se agudizaron hasta parecer gritos de dolor cuando el empuje de Goku rompió su barrera, deteniéndose un momento en su interior.

Sus gimoteos lo hicieron preocupar. "Chi-Chi, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?" Él lo sabía; sabía que la lastimaría. Nunca debió tocarla. Sus instintos primarios habían tenido razón al alejarlo después de todo. Comenzó a desconectar su miembro de ella cuando, de pronto, ella tomó su rostro y lo forzó a mirarla.

"No, estoy bien. Solo dame un segundo." Respiró profundo y lo besó ligeramente en los labios. La cara de Goku estaba completamente distorsionada por la preocupación y la culpa. "Estoy bien, de verdad. Sabía que esto sería un poco incómodo al principio, así que no te preocupes." Acarició sus labios para calmarlo. "Está bien, soy una chica fuerte." Le sonrió y suspiró. "Adelante, muévete despacio." Los ojos llenos de deseo volvieron a ella.

Él hizo como le dijo, empezando a moverse lentamente hacia adentro y hacia afuera, penetrando cuidadosamente su cuerpo. Ella no podía dejar de gemir. Poco a poco, su cuerpo comenzó a responder a las sensaciones que sus asestadas producían, sintiendo escalofríos por su roce, creciendo en excitación a medida que él aumentaba la velocidad. Goku se sacudió de placer al sentir el inexperto cuerpo de su mujer arquearse para acercarse más a él, en absoluto instinto, permitiéndole más movimiento.

Aprendiendo el ritmo, se movieron en sincronía, abrazándose uno al otro, mirándose directamente a los ojos con intensidad, jadeando en cada esfuerzo, hasta que sintieron al universo explotar dentro de sus cuerpos. Chi-Chi gritó de placer. Goku emitió un gruñido amenazador y escondió el rostro en el cuello de su esposa para mordisquearla descontroladamente.

Dos segundos después de la ola, Goku comenzó a moverse de nuevo, más fuerte aún. "Ummm uh mmm Chi-Chi, ahí viene otra vez aaah-aah" La mente de Chi-Chi se quedó en blanco, y sintió el cuerpo del hombre que amaba cayendo rendido a su lado. La última explosión de calor y placer los habían agotado por completo.

Aún con la respiración pesada y entrecortada, Goku atrajo a su esposa hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella recargó la cabeza sobre su pecho y lo rodeó con sus brazos, escuchando atentamente cómo su corazón regresaba a su ritmo normal. Su mano abrazándola y acariciándola fue lo último que sintió antes de caer profundamente dormida. Él la siguió poco después. El dulce olor del amor llenaba la habitación, dándole un sueño tranquilo a la pareja que yacía satisfecha en los brazos del otro.

Cuando Chi-Chi despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintió la suavidad de las sábanas. Confundida, trató de espabilarse y miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola en su cama. Tratando de juntar los recuerdos de la noche anterior, sintió que el miedo la invadía.  _¿Acaso lo imaginé? ¿Lo imaginé todo de nuevo? Su olor, sus brazos aprisionándome, su cuerpo dentro del mío. ¿Fue un sueño? ¡Oh Kamisama, lo sentí tan real!_ Su corazón parecía estarse partiendo en mil pedazos y las lágrimas se acumularon detrás de sus ojos.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño. Recordó haber lanzado a su esposo de la casa, pero deseó que hubiera regresado. _¿Lo hizo?_ Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Haber soñado que hacía el amor con él había sido extraordinario. Usualmente, su imaginación sólo la llevaba a una sesión de caricias y besos, pero  _eso_ … eso había sido maravilloso. Viendo su reflejo en el espejo, sostuvo la respiración ante la sorpresa. No solamente estaba totalmente desnuda, sino que su cuello estaba cubierto de pequeños moretones y marcas. Al tocar las manchas, el aire regresó a sus pulmones y una sonrisa nació en su rostro.

"¿Estás despierta?" Su voz la hizo voltear a su izquierda, donde lo vio parado, usando sólo ropa interior. Caminó hacia él y tocó su abdomen; subió la mano hasta su rostro y se perdió en su mirada. "Buenos días Chi-Chi" Y la besó tiernamente.

"Buenos días,  _anata_ " Chi-Chi sonrió. "¿Quieres desayunar?" Estaba segura de la respuesta que recibiría, pero la oportunidad de tener una _rutina de casados_  se sentía muy bien.

"¡Claro! Esa es una regla que de verdad me gusta" Su mano acariciaba cariñosamente el firme brazo de su esposa.

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué reglas?" Inconscientemente, sus caricias estaban despertando los nervios de su cuerpo. Si de verdad quería comer, tendría que detenerse ahora.

"Las nuevas reglas, tú entiendes, las del matrimonio." Trató de explicar. "Como que tenemos que dormir en la misma cama, o que hace el desayuno para mí. Esa en verdad me gusta." Goku abandonó las caricias en su brazo para tocar su propio estómago, el cual gruñó como si participara de la conversación. Chi-Chi sólo pudo reírse.

"Goku, ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió anoche?" Sus narices casi se tocaban. Goku se forzó a tragar y, por primera vez, dejó ver un leve sonrojo en su rostro. " _Eso_  es una regla también" Lo besó rápidamente en los labios.

"Entonces esa es mi regla favorita. ¿Significa que podemos hacerlo de nuevo?" Ignorante de lo mundano, como siempre, estaba tratando de obtener la mayor información posible. Esto era un asunto muy importante para él.

Ella volvió a reír. "Por supuesto, tontito, todas las veces que queramos." Su voz lo hizo temblar ligeramente. Su estómago retumbó. "Pero en este momento, vamos a darte de comer, ¿bien?" Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cocina.

Mientras lo guiaba detrás de ella, él notó lo bella que era "Chi-Chi, ¿podemos hacer de esto una regla también?" esperaba que pudieran.

"¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?" Lo llevó a la mesa y entonces se dirigió a la estufa.

"Digo que si es posible que estés desnuda cada vez que me hagas el desayuno" Rió un poco, se levantó de la mesa y se paró detrás de ella tan rápido como un rayo.

"¡¿QUÉ?" Entonces se dio cuenta de que no se había puesto nada encima antes de ir a la cocina, Estaba muy avergonzada, pero de pronto sintió el abrazo fuerte de Goku desde su espalda. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de su torso, atrayendo su cuerpo al de él.

"Eres la mujer más fuerte y más bella que haya conocido. Me encanta cómo te ves, tu olor y cada movimiento que haces. Todo. Casarme contigo ha sido lo mejor que he hecho." Él apenas susurraba. Otra lágrima escapó de sus ojos y cayó sobre la mano de Goku. "Chi-Chi, ¿estás llorando?" giró su cuerpo para que lo mirara a la cara.

"Son lágrimas de felicidad, Goku." Las gotas fluían libremente de sus relucientes ojos. "Estoy tan contenta." Se acercó a él y lo volvió a besar, sólo un segundo. Sin resignación, Goku se inclinó hacia ella y robó sus labios en un beso apasionado, poseyéndola.

Cuando se separaron, Chi-Chi volvió su atención a la estufa. "Y sí" sonrió traviesamente "podemos hacer de esto una regla también." Él sonrió y besó su cuello antes de regresar a su asiento en la mesa. Definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a la vida de casado. Esto iba a ser maravilloso.


End file.
